


Fairy Tail in NIFLHEIM

by LJF



Category: Fairy Tail, Shall We Date?: THE NIFLHEIM+
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack Crossover, Gen, Not Romance, Otome - Freeform, Overpowered, will add tags as story goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF
Summary: Natsu wakes up….dead?Waking up in a strange and unfamiliar kingdom-- without his powers-- Natsu is totally confused. Who is this "King Jean" everyone keeps mistaking him for, why does this random princess think she's his babysitter, and, most importantly, why is everyone in this weird country dead?
Relationships: Jean/Princess, Natsu Dragneel & Princess, mentions of
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fairy Tail in NIFLHEIM

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, this is complete and total crack.
> 
> I was just playing Jean's route in NIFLHEIM+, and I kept thinking, "Wow, Jean is so much like Natsu it's insane. (If Natsu also had Loke's flirtatious nature.) In fact, they even look sort of similar (if you squint). Are there any Fairy Tail/NIFLHEIM+ crossover fics?" Alas, there were not. And the next thing I know, this elaborate bodyswapping fic was pouring out of me.
> 
> For all you NIFLHEIM+ fans, this is set Post-Jean's route.
> 
> And for all you _non_-NIFLHEIM+ fans, [ here](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-QuW-WVCKyME/VHjXBJEmYiI/AAAAAAAAazQ/aHMJjbEnBWc/s1600/tumblr_nfpfwgsQud1sxcve6o1_1280.jpg)'s a picture of Jean for reference. And [ another one.](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/shall-we-date/images/5/55/Jean.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150911013519)

He realized something was wrong before he even opened his eyes.

First of all, he was lying in a comfy bed, not his hammock. That meant he  _ wasn’t  _ in his cottage.

And, as he carefully opened his eyes, clenching his fists in case he was in some sort of dangerous situation, he realized that he wasn't in Lucy's apartment, either.

He looked around, taking in any information he could. The walls of the room were a soft purple, the bed he was lying in was  _ huge, _ a four-poster with heavy drapes hanging 'round, and--

A snore cut through the silence. He turned to see where it was coming from.

Well,  _ that _ girl certainly wasn't Lucy.

* * *

"Jean?" The sleepy Princess rubbed her eyes and looked at her husband. His white hair was disheveled from sleep, and his beautiful red eyes, which normally looked at her with tenderness and love, were widened in shock.

"What, did I snore or something? Do I have morning breath?" She covered her mouth with her hand, mostly kidding, but his face didn't change. He reached out a hesitant hand to touch her violet hair, as if unsure if she was really there.

"You-" he said, his voice quivering. "But you're-- you're-- you're  _ dead _ ."

* * *

The weird girl, who was somehow moving and talking despite having no heartbeat, gave him and odd look.

"Yes….." she said, as if unsure where he was going with this. "Your point?

"How are you doing that?" He gaped at her. "How can you be moving around like that without a heartbeat?"

"The better question is," she asked, finger on her chin, "How can Skeletanio move around without any muscles or nerves or ligaments?"

"What?" Well, clearly the dead girl was not going to be able to answer him. He strained his ears. Outside the room, he could hear people bustling around preparing for a new day. Even farther, he could hear people in the marketplace haggling prices. He could hear children laughing, people talking, even dogs barking.

But no matter how hard he listened, he didn’t hear a single heartbeat.

"They're dead," he realized, "Everyone in this city is  _ dead _ ."

"Jean," said the girl, with a worried tone, "You knew that already. After all, you're dead too." He was about to correct her, to tell her that his name was Natsu, not "Jean," but then he realized what else she'd said.

He looked down and realized that his heartbeat was also nonexistent.

And the guild mark on his shoulder was gone.

* * *

A fleeting expression of sadness crossed her husband's face as he looked down at his bare chest. Then he hopped out of bed and walked over to the mirror on the wall.

* * *

White hair. Blood red eyes, surrounded by tiny little laugh lines. Skin so gray it looked tan. As Natsu examined "his" reflection, he was struck by both the similarities and differences between him and this "Jean."

They were the same height, had the same haircut, and when he gripped his hand, his muscle strength felt about the same. In fact, the face in the mirror looked just like him-- if he'd been buried underground for a thousand years. He focused on his palm, but no matter how hard he focused, no fire appeared. It was like being back in Edolas!

_ Am I in some other alternate universe? One inhabited by dead people? _ Was "Jean" his other-self, as Natsu Dragion had been? But then where was the real Jean?

He turned back to the bed, but the girl wasn't there. She was standing right behind him, pointing a sword at him. ( _ Where did she pull that out from? _ )

"Who are you?" she demanded, "And  _ what have you done with my husband _ ?!"

* * *

She could tell by the  _ look _ he gave her that he didn't think much of her shaky sword skills, but he clearly decided it still wasn't worth messing with her.

"My name is Natsu," said the stranger wearing her husband's face, "I  _ think _ I'm from another world, I don't know where I am or how I got here, and I've never seen your husband in my life."

_ Life. _ He said.  _ In my life. _ So, the last thing he remembered was being alive. She remembered how confused she'd been upon waking in this strange dimension of the dead.

"This is Niflheim, realm of the dead," she explained, without lowering the sword. She wasn't completely convinced. "My husband, Jean, is the king, and there's no doubt that's  _ his  _ body. But  _ you _ are clearly  _ not  _ Jean."

_ Natsu _ nodded. "Is there magic in this world?"

"Magic?" She lowered her sword, thinking. "Not exactly ...I mean, dead people coming to life is obviously magical, and kings do have certain powers…..ohnoohnoohno."

* * *

For obvious reasons (read:  _ Erza _ ), girls holding swords made Natsu nervous.  _ This _ girl, however clearly didn't really know what she was doing. Her sword had drooped to the ground, and she wore an expression of pure panic.

"What is it?" She hadn't even reacted like this when she realized her husband had been replaced by an imposter.

"Jean...is the  _ king. _ " He nodded. "He controls the realm. If his powers get out of hand, he could destroy the realm and everyone in it."

"Sounds like someone else I know, " he said, turning back to the mirror and starting at  _ his _ red eyes.  _ Zeref had red eyes.  _ "Selfish, evil…."

"But Jean's not like that!" The girl looked shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. "He  _ loves _ Niflheim and his people, and he would never hurt them. He almost never uses his powers, anyways."

"So what's the problem?" He wasn't sure if he really believed that, but it was _ her _ husband.

"Jean…. isn't here right now," she said, "Odds are, right now, he's in your world, with your 'magic,' whatever it may be."

"Okay……" He wasn't sure how he felt about some other dude in his body, using his magic, but he couldn't worry about it right now

"That means  _ you're  _ the king. Natsu, right now  _ you _ have all of Jean's powers….. and if you're not careful, you could destroy this realm-- and everyone in it-- without even blinking."

Natsu gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, total crack. I decided not to bother writing more for this, since there didn't seem to be too much inerest. Let me know if you guys'd like to see more of this!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://ljf613.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
